Ice Roses
by PhantomsPretzels
Summary: Once upon a time, in a realm far, far away, there lived a prince that nobody loved...
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time, in a realm far away lived a young prince. Though he had everything he could possibly desire, the young prince knew that he would always be hidden in his brother's shadow, which made him selfish and unkind. Haunted by these thoughts, his jealously consumed him and transformed him into a ferocious beast, casting a mighty spell on his castle and all who lived there. The king saw that there was no love left in his son's heart, but offered the young prince a chance to show him otherwise. The prince sneered at the old man's gift and turned away, ashamed of his monstrous form. Years passed and the young man was forgotten, left alone with his despair. The castle eventually fell to ruin and the prince lost all faith, for who could ever learn to love Loki? _


	2. Chapter 1: Be Our Guest

There was a knock at the door.

Loki stirred slightly from where he had submerged himself in his studies. Convinced his ears were deceiving him, the young Aesir ignored the sound and turned his attention back to a large, leather-bound volume on the table in front of him. Pages of dense, complicated script slowly began to turn themselves as Loki muttered under his breath, one hand moving with broad sweeping gestures, the other clutched tightly around his staff. Sweat began to appear on his brow as the spell reached its climax. The incantations became so intense that Loki's voice took on a foreign quality, sounding strange even in his own ears. Wind began to swirl around the library, churning layers of dust and neglect into a frenzied cloud. Loki paused in his chanting to laugh briefly; he had been trying to master this spell for months! Waves of violet energy sparked through the air, crackling over the Aesir's body and making him shudder with pleasure as the power coursed through him. If he could hold his focus just a minutes longer then…

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The force of the explosion flung Loki backwards like a ragdoll, throwing him directly into a bookshelf. Hundreds of tomes rained down upon his head and stars burst in his vision as a particularly heavy book bounced off his temple. With a snarl, Loki dug himself out of the pile and snatched his staff, which had landed several feet away. He stalked out across the room, a glint in his eye and murder on his mind. The demigod made his way out of the library and towards the formidable front doors, where he could still hear timid knocking coming from the other side. With a sweep of his staff, the doors flew open, exposing the main foyer to the harsh weather outdoors.

A small, cloaked figure stood forth like a dark beacon in the swirling whiteness. With a quick glance, Loki figured out all he needed to know. The intruder was young, far to young to be on their own, rather poor, given the state of their robes and absolutely freezing, if their constant trembling was any indication.

_How fortunate you are, not to feel the chill…_

With a quick shake of his head, Loki dispelled the troubling thought. Squaring his shoulders, The Asgardian adjusted his grip on this staff, trying to look more intimidating than his gangly form would probably allow.

"Who are you?" he said, his tone so bitter it was almost tangible "And _what_ in the name of the All-father could you possibly want?"

"Please." The figure begged. Loki started noticeably, for the voice was soft and feminine "I'm sorry to bother you, but…I'm lost."

_Please._

When was the last time someone had asked him for anything?

"Well, that's hardly my problem now, is it?" Loki said, beginning to shut the door. "There's a convent several miles ahead. They will take care of you."

"Please," that word again! "I have tried the convent my lord, and they turned me away. With the winter being so harsh, times have been poor for many and there is simply no room. If you could _please, _just for an evening."

"Again." Loki said, the doors barely open, "Not my problem."

Darkness once again consumed the hall. It had been many years since the candles had been lit; there was no need anymore, who wanted to visit the banished prince? Loki headed back towards the library, his mood darkening for the worse. Weeks, _months_ of study lost, and for what? Some silly little beggar girl who couldn't look out for herself! A twinge of guilt surfaced but the Asgardian pushed it away. He had better things to do with his time, it was not his concern.

"Darling?"

"What is it mother?" Loki demanded, bent once more over his precious books. He had only torn his attention away from them long enough to right his desk and retrieve the necessary volumes, the rest of the library was still in utter confusion. Frigga stood in the doorway, watching her son with concerned eyes. She worried endlessly about him, to the point where she was practically dragging to prince away from his studies to eat. Each day, the young man continued to drift farther and farther away, until he was like a stranger to her.

"Was there someone outside?" she asked, walking over to Loki and running her fingers through his hair.

"_Mother_" he said dismissively "Stop. That is most undignified."

"You didn't answer my question." Frigga responded, laughing softly. "I swore I heard someone at the door."

"It was just a beggar." Loki said, unsuccessfully trying to push away his mother's wandering hands "Looking for lodgings. I sent her away."

The hands stopped

"You did _what?" _

"I sent her…"

"Yes." Frigga said. Loki could hear the anger building behind her voice "I heard that part, but _why?" _

"She's an urchin Mother," the young man said, frustrated with the constant interruptions "We do not owe her anything and-"

"Loki Odinson." Frigga said, her mouth forming a grim line "I do believe we raised you to behave much better than that."

"But-"

"No." Frigga said, "Now I want you to go back outside and make the right choice."

"She's of no use to us." Loki said, trying again

"And what if your father had decided you were no use to us? Where would you be then?"

_That_ did it.

In a matter of moments, Loki was outside the castle and calling into the storm.

"MAIDEN! MAIDEN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME…" Damn and blast! Why hadn't he bothered to learn her name?

"Yes?"

"Gyyyyyyyah!" Loki nearly leaped a foot in the air. With her footsteps muffled by the snow, the young woman had almost materialized out of nowhere.

"There are not many who can sneak up on me." The demigod said, clutching at his beating heart.

"I'm sorry." The young woman replied, though Loki could see the faintest traces of a smile peeking out from her hood.

"About my previous…" Loki stopped and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look, if you need a place to stay, there is more than enough room in the castle."

"By the gods!" the girl grasped the young man's hand in hers, practically jumping up and down, "My lord, I can hardly…thank-you, _thank-you. _You won't regret this, I promise. I can work, clean, cook, whatever you desire."

He held up a hand, stilling her chatter. "We'll see. Come along."

The pair made their way back towards the castle, Loki leading with the blue light of his scepter glowing softly through the snow and his new guest trailing eagerly behind.

_Your heart of ice is melting…_


	3. Chapter 2: Join Me For Dinner

**Author's Note: The name Eira (Pronouced Eye-rah) means Snow in Norse**

"Your chambers will be located to the west." Loki said as he walked down the dismal hallway, lantern in hand. He was suddenly aware of the disrepair his once proud home had fallen into. The curtains hung rotting in front of grime-smeared windows and his footprints left clear patches on the filthy floor with each step he took. The Asgardian had long since abandoned the ways of royal protocol, but even he knew this was no place to keep a young lady.

Suddenly, a torrent of bats rushed out of one of the alcoves, startled by the sudden light. They were flying so low; Loki could feel the flutter of their wings as they glided past his face. These creatures were not unusual to him; many of them had made their homes in the more tumbledown parts of the castle and as they posed no threat, he was willing to share the space. Apparently his new guest felt otherwise. The girl shrieked loudly, dashed forward, smacked into Loki's back and involuntarily wrapped her arms around his waist.

They stood like that for a moment longer than was probably necessary. It had been too long since anyone, even his mother, had touched Loki in such an intimate way and he was not entirely sure how to react. Once he had recovered from his initial shock, the young man craned his head slightly to shoot the young woman a look, eyebrow arched in an expression that clearly stated _what _exactly_ are you doing? _

His accidental assailant quickly realized her transgressions and jumped back, fiddling with the edge of her cloak. The massive hood still covered most of her face, though Loki noticed a deep blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She said. Two apologies in one day!

"It's…" Loki trailed off. First, the please, and now this. After being treated with a sort of affectionate frustration from his family, and cold politeness from everyone who wasn't, the girl's warm tone was almost, well, pleasant to Loki's ears, if certainly not unusual.

"It's, alright." The demigod finally stammered out. They approached a silver door; its carved surface gleamed faintly in the lantern light.

"This is your room." Loki said, "You are free to go here and anywhere else in the castle except the library and the East Wing."

"What's in the East-" the girl started

"It's forbidden!" Loki placed a hand to his forehead and groaned inwardly. That had come out much more sharply than he intended and he immediately regretted his words when he heard them echo about the closed space, making the young woman quiver slightly.

"If you need anything." He said much more softly "My moth-I mean servants, will attend to you."

"Thank-you my lord." The young woman said, trailing her hands over the tarnished silver like it was some sort of sacred treasure.

"Such formalities are not required," The Asgardian, said, "Loki will suffice just as well."

"Thank-you my- Loki" she said, with a slight curtsy, the hood still concealing her eyes "If it pleases you, my name is Eira."

_Snow and ice, how fitting._

Loki was about to bow in return, but then remembered his place; he was royalty and she was beneath him. He decided on a brief nod before turning to leave.

"Dinner is served when the clock strikes six. Shall I see you then?"

"If it pleases you." Eira said, and Loki was sure she was curtsying again.

_Since when has anyone cared about pleasing you? _

The Aesir fled to the library before his thoughts overwhelmed him.


End file.
